PokemonXYZAdventure
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: 6 children, each with a special power, travel around the region of Kalos, battling, training and collecting Pokemon. But get involved in something much bigger. What will they be thrown into?Based of off Pokemon X and Y. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to the original creators.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: A new Journey, New places, New friends**

**A.N and Disclaimer: KS90: Hi everyone! Welcome to another project made by KS90! But I'm not alone on this project.**

**DD23: There's me :3**

**MM014: And me. But why start a new one? Don't you have enough stories already?**

**KS90: I can't hold my imagination back. TIS ON FIRE WOMAN!**

**MM014: Oh brother...**

**KS90: I love you too :D**

**DD23: You guys are random. Plus we have others who don't have accounts but we're still giving them credit anyway cuz they helped in character designs, and such. So stick around. We've got one heck of a story for you guys.**

**KS90: And I'll do the disclaimer. We do not own Pokemon, it belongs to whoever created it and the companies who allow us to play such fine games.**

* * *

_'It was a bright and sunny day in Vaniville Town and the Fletchling and Pidgey were chirping happily. Vaniville Town was quite small but had very kind people living in town. But a few people in particular were going to be starting a new journey around the wonderful region of Kalos. Each of these kids are unique and have amazing potential. One day they could be rising stars. Let's check on them, shall we?'_

* * *

A young boy stepped out of his house, followed by his older sister, and looked around. It was time to start a brand new day. But this day was special. The sister was 16 and the brother was 14. The girl had her brown hair tied in a ponytail that went down her neck, and it was tied with a black ribbon. She wore a white shirt with a black heart which was red at the short sleeves and a sleeveless black jacket over it. She had on a pair of tan pants and black shoes. She also had a black backpack on. The boy wore a navy blue and orange zip up jacket (Like navy blue as the primary color) he had a blue messenger bag and a green outdoors cap with white sunglasses. Around his neck the boy wore a black collar with a golden sun. His hair was medium and of black color (Similar to Calem's hair style) and had brown eyes. He wore black pants and light brown boots. This duo was Jeremiah and Dese (Short for Deseree).

"What a nice day!" Jeremiah cheered.

"I just wish we didn't have to wake up early..." Dese yawned, "I'm still a bit tired."

"Don't worry. You'll get over it. Anyway, where are we meeting to see the other kids?"

"I think in Aquacorde Town..." Dese replied. She looked at her brother for a good minute until finally realizing something. "Crap! I forgot something! Just go on without me OK? I need to find my lucky charm!"

"OK... I'll go. But let's meet up in Aquacorde Town when you do find it. And I'll try to tell the others not to leave without meeting you first. Cuz I wanna start this of right."

"You do that. And I'll look for my charm." Dese ran back inside their house. The house they lived in one of the houses along the wall of the gate in Vaniville Town. There were only a few houses that actually did that. The others were along some of the roads. But it was mostly open space.

'_OK. Not the start I was hoping for, but I'll try to get something about today right._' Jeremiah thought. He fixed his hat a bit and ran off to the gate. He opened the gate and walked out onto the Vaniville Pathway, otherwise known as Route 1 in Kalos. It was a rather small road connecting Vaniville Town to Aquacorde Town. It was tree lined and had many green bushes and plentiful grass.

_Music: OP The Way of Life from Zero no Kiseki Evolution (Play while actions are happening)_

Jeremiah started to run along the trail into Aquacorde Town. One of the houses he ran by, a window on the side opened up to reveal a young dark skinned boy. He was probably around Jeremiah's age, but he was more masculine. He had a heavier frame than him and more rugged facial features, but still quite short for a kid. Around the same height as Jeremiah. He had brown eyes similar to Jeremiah's and hair color. But his hair was more messy on the top and flat on the bottom due to the fact he always wears a Fedora with a white feather. But he wasn't in his usual attire because he was still in his pajamas. After looking at the time, the boy nearly jumped and ran right back into his room to change.

In the house next door, a young girl was just finishing dressing up. She was 15/16 ish and had blonde hair in twin pigtails, unlike Dese's brown single ponytail. She wore a black blouse over a black tanktop. She had a black skirt on and a white hat with black star buttons across the rim of the hat. She had a white and light blue handbag around her shoulder. Her name was Willow. And she was raring to go... Right after she had breakfast and final goodbyes to her father first.

At Aquacorde Town, three kids were already sitting down and talking. Two of which being Trevor and Tierno. Trevor wore a white and green polo shirt and grey shorts. He had his orange hair combed in the fashion of the 70's or 80's. Tierno was kinda big for his age and he had a black shirt with a Vanillite on it and tan cargo shorts. He had short black hair. The last boy had his brown hair medium length in a perm style. (That hairstyle that's has the curled tips.) He had on a black and green zip up jacket similar to Jeremiah's. He had blue jeans and white sneakers on. His hat was a white beanie with green buttons along the side. And his eyes were green. He was 16 and his name was Elijah, but his friends called him Eli.

Thomas finished changing out of his pajamas and into some actual clothes. He had a black fedora with a yellow lining and a black and white feather as an accessory. He also had on a black button up shirt but he always left it open. He also had black jeans and a black messenger bag. Around his hands he had finger less gloves and a bandanna around his wrist with a crescent moon on it. He ran downstairs, did a brief goodbye hug with his mother and went out the door. Next door he saw Willow talking to her father about something which he didn't have time to care for. He started to run down Vaniville Path.

_Music ends here. And now play Zero no Kiseki Evolution: Scene of a street corner_

Jeremiah ran into Aquacorde Town and plops right down from the seat across from Tierno and looked at the boy anticipating what was to happen next. Eli happened to be slightly displeased with the amount of work this boy did to get here early. They weren't starting for an extra few more minutes. The least these kids could do was walk here. Then came Thomas and sat right next to Jeremiah, in front of Trevor. To be honest, all eyes were on the two newcomers. It was a little unnerving for Jeremiah, especially since he was kinda lightweight compared to the boy sitting next to him '_I wish Dese hurries up_.' He thought.

'_Since they put the effort into coming, might as well start._' Elijah thought.

'_Here's where it begins. Finally, I get to do this_.' Thomas thought.

"OK." Eli said trying to break the silence. "Let's get-"

"No! Wait for me!" Cried a young girl. Everyone turned to the gate and saw a young dark skinned girl running up to them. She looked to be about 10 or 11. She had her brown hair in pigtails and dark green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with little black bow tie pattern on it. She wore short shorts and pink shoes. "Hey everyone! My name's Shauna!"

"Yes. Now please sit down so we can start already." Trevor said.

"Oops. My bad Trevor." Shauna rushed over to the only available seat left and sat right down without argument.

"Good. Now that we're all here, let us begin. Elijah, I believe you were saying something."

"Yes I was. As you may or may not know, you each have received a letter requesting your audience here today. This is a very important task at hand: To travel the Kalos region and fill out as much of this Pokedex as you can."

"But wait? How are we gonna do that if we aren't Pokemon Trainers?" Shauna asked.

"Well that's simple. You'll be given Pokemon to start a brand new journey." Eli answered, "I already took the liberty of choosing some Pokemon for you guys. They consist of a Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie. I already have my Pokemon, a Fenniken, which I named Fennix Flare because I find it a nice name."

"I call dibs on Froakie!" Thomas called out.

"What?! You can't call 'dibs' on a Pokemon!" Shauna exclaimed.

"I can too!" Thomas shouted back.

"What if I want Froakie?!" Shauna asked.

"Well too bad because I already called that Pokemon!" Thomas retaliated.

"Can I say something?" Jeremiah asked, "Can I please have Chespin?"

"Of course you can!" Tierno answered. He took out a box and opened it to reveal three Pokeballs. He took one Pokeball and handed it over to Jeremiah.

"Thanks."

"By the way we never got each others names." Trevor added.

"Do that after!" Thomas barked at Trevor, causing him to jump, "Just pass me over Froakie dude!"

"Uh..." Tierno tossed the Pokeball over to Thomas.

"Aw.. No fair." Shauna pouted.

"It's OK young girl." Elijah said, "You get the most beautiful of all, Fennekin."

"Well, I guess I COULD make it work out. Alrighty then! Lemme see my new Pokemon!" Shauna exclaimed. Tierno passed the last Pokeball over to Shauna and she smiled happily. "C'mon guys! Let's have our Pokemon stretch a bit by letting them out of their Pokeballs and giving them amazing nicknames!"

"Hold on Shauna!" Trevor said. "Let's start with proper introductions by going around the table. My name is Trevor everyone."

"Hello I'm Tierno. It's amazing to meet you all."

"My name's Elijah! But most of my friends just call me Eli!"

"My name's Jeremiah and I'm-"

"The name's Thomas everybody!" Thomas interrupted.

"That was rude of you Thomas!" Shauna exclaimed, "You totally cut off Jeremiah when he wasn't finished talking!"

" Bro, I thought you were done."

"Anyway, I'm Shauna everyone! Hey, I thought of something totally great! We should give each other nicknames like what we'll do with our Pokemon in a moment."

"That is a good idea Shauna." Tierno replied.

"I agree." Jeremiah said with a smile, "But how is it gonna go?"

"Simple, we just give someone else a nickname. Thomas, I'm dubbing you now as Lil' T~!"

"What?" Thomas asked, "How'd you get that?"

"Well, you're kinda short for your age."

"Hmm... Elijah." Jeremiah said, "Mind we can call you Eli?"

"Brilliant idea! You're truly wonderful!"

"Trevor," Tierno said, "I'm calling you Trevs from now on, K?"

"Oh alright then. Shauna, I really can't find a nickname for you, so is it OK if I keep calling you Shauna?"

"Of course it is!"

"Hey Jeremi- oh forget that! You're name's too long for me, mind if I call you Jer?"

"Um... I guess so." Jeremiah answered.

"Yay! Can we NOW play with our Pokemon for a bit?" Shauna asked, sounding more like a complaining child.

"Yeah, I wanna give Froakie a nickname." Thomas added.

"Well, since we're getting a little edgy here, I think it's a good time for some bonding with your Pokemon." Trevor answered. Thomas and Shauna practically flew out of their seats and into an open space in town.

"Why'd you call a break Trevs?" Tierno asked.

"We need those two to release some tension. Because I know Shauna, and she's a bit extreme sometimes. But she's not a bad girl." Trevor said.

"I know what you mean I guess." Jeremiah said, "The way that Thomas guy acts seems almost a bit too hyper. But would it be OK if I took a break right here to meet Chespin?"

"Of course."

Jeremiah took the Pokeball and tossed it up in the air. The ball opened and out came the grass type Chespin. Jeremiah caught Chespin and the Pokeball. "Hey buddy." Jeremiah said gently.

"Ches?" The Pokemon asked curiously.

"I'm your new friend Jeremiah!" The boy smiled brightly. Chespin smiled back.

"Chespin~!" Cried the Pokemon in joy.

"I think I'll call you... Ches... Cuz it's short and sweet."

"That is a nice name. But Fennix Flare is cuter~." Elijah stated.

"OK then..." Jeremiah said.

* * *

Shauna and Thomas ran until they could find a perfect spot in Aquacorde Town. "Alright, here's a good spot to play! Come on out Fennekin!" Shauna threw her Pokeball up and out came Fennekin.

"You too Froakie!" Thomas cried as he threw the Pokeball to release Froakie. "I'm gonna call you Dusk, cuz Dusk is an amazing name!"

"Fro?" Dusk gave it's trainer a confused look.

"OK Fennekin, I'm gonna give you a nickname, is that OK?"

"Fen~!" The Fennekin jumped with joy.

"OK, how about Kinniekins? Cuz it's cute just like you?"

"Kin~!" Kinniekins exclaimed.

"You like that name huh?"

"OK Dusk, how do you like your new name?"

"Froakie." Dusk smiled and nodded happily.

"OK, great! Now let's spend a bit of time making sure you don't forget." Thomas added.

"Oh my goodness Thomas!" Shauna said, "I thought of something extremely clever!"

"What?"

"Let's have a Pokemon battle~! It'll be a perfect way to make sure our Pokemon names stick with them!"

"Great idea!"

"Get ready, cuz me and Kinniekins are gonna be awesome and tough and stuff!"

"Nuh uh! Dusk and I'll show you who's better!"

_Music: Kalos Rival Theme_

Kinniekins and Dusk stood on opposite sides to each other and stared off. "OK Dusk," Thomas said, "Use Tackle!" '_That's a pretty basic move, right?_' He thought. Dusk did what he was told and charged at Kinniekins.

"Kinniekins dodge it!" The Fennekin jumped out of the way. "Now use your Scratch attack!" '_I hope I did it right._'

The Scratch hit Dusk, but it didn't really do much. "Try Tackle again!" Thomas said again. Dusk charged at Kinniekins and hit her dead on. (Yes, Shauna's Fennekin is a girl while Dusk is a boy.)

"Kinniekins oh no! Quick you need to counter with another scratch attack!" Kinniekins tried to scratch Dusk, but the Pokemon swiftly dodged each strike.

"Dusk use Water Gun!" Dusk then shot a concentrated beam of water at the fox Pokemon. Hitting the Pokemon dead on.

"Oh no! Kinniekins!" Shauna cried, "Are you alright?!"

"Fen..." She let out as the Pokemon stood up, determined not to lose. "Fennekin!"

"That's the spirit! We can do this if we try! Together!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Me and Dusk won't give up either!" Thomas rebutted. "Dusk, hit 'em with another Water Gun!"

"Kinniekins, use Ember~!" Kinniekins obeyed the command and spat a small fireball. It burned the frog Pokemon's cheek quite a bit.

"Oh no! Dusk are you alright?!"

"Fro!Fro!" The Froakie said.

Thomas had a bewildered look, but quickly snapped out of his daze. "Alright then! Use Water Gun to finish it off!" Dusk did as he was told and fired one last Water Gun at Kinniekins. Knocking it out.

_End Music_

"Oh no! Kinniekins!" Shauna cried. She ran over to her Pokemon and picked it up. "Are you alright?"

Kinniekins let out a light groan, but nodded.

"Phew... That's a relief." Shauna sighed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get enough rest at the building before we head off on our journey, OK?"

"Well, I can tell your Pokemon really likes you and will continue to like you for much longer." Said a girl walking toward them. The girl had shortcut black hair, a gray cap over it and some black shorts. She also had on a pair of really long socks and some red boots to go with her red hoodie.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course! Just keep showing it affection and compassion and your Pokemon will love you a heck of a lot!"

"But wait, who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Oh me? I'm Rika Iwasaki. But you can just call me Rika. Do you know Jeremiah?"

"Yeah we do!" Shauna said, "He's back where the others are! Why, is he your friend?"

"Yes. He is actually. Anyway, with Pokemon like those, I imagine you guys should join back up with the others. Well no more wasting time. Let's get going."

"Oh uh... Right. But if you're here to get a Pokemon, you're too late. We kinda got the last ones." Thomas added, picking up Dusk and resting the Pokemon on his shoulder. The Pokemon still had a bit of a burn on it's face. But it was nothing super serious.

"Oh it's alright. I already have a Pokemon to start my journey. Zigzagoon." Rika answered as they walked down back to the tables.

"So Rika, how long have you known Jeremiah for?"

"Oh some time now. We keep in touch but now we get to actually go on a journey. And I bet we'll see each other in person a lot more often now." Rika answered.

"Yay!" Shauna cheered.

"In a way, Jer doesn't look like a bad person," Thomas said, "But he's looks kinda fragile."

"That was rude!" Shauna blurted out in anger, "Jeremiah's a friend, who cares how he looks?! I bet he's a real nice person."

"Well, I meant physically. But I don't know him well enough as a person to say much more. So... I got nothing."

"Oh, he's a good person. But he is a bit frail compared to other boys his age." Rika pointed out, "He even gets a bit panicked over certain things that are important to him. So if he's flailing around to do something, you know it's important."

"Huh... What about that Eli kid?" Thomas asked, "He seems a bit prissy and stuck up if you ask me."

"Well, he can't be that bad. After all, he did give us our Pokemon." Shauna pointed out.

"Still, I get an uneasy feeling from that guy."

"Oh, look! It's everyone!" Rika claimed, trying to avoid any trash talk. "Hi Jeremiah! It's so great to see you again."

"Huh?" Jeremiah turned to see Rika waving over to him. "Oh hi Rika!"

"Hey look, it's Rika!" Dese said. She showed up just a few minutes ago, right before the trio returned.

"So, what the heck happened?!" Tierno asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shauna asked.

"Well, for starters, your Pokemon look wounded. Second, news in small towns travel rather quickly. Especially those of Pokemon battles. And the two trainers match your description almost perfectly." Tierno answered.

"Oh. That. Well, you see-"

"No need to say anymore! If they wanna be trainers, let them Tierno." Trevor said. "We have to do a head count. Let's see there should be nine of us... Me, Tierno, Shauna, Thomas, Jeremiah, Elijah, Deseree, new girl-"

"I'm Rika." Rika answered quickly.

"OK then. And Rika. Wait... Where's the last girl?" Trevor asked.

"Wait for me!" Cried said last girl. It was Willow rushing toward everyone. "Sorry! I got held up by something! It won't happen again."

"Well... Better late than never. OK everyone, gather around. The reason we've been called upon today is to accomplish a task from Professor Sycamore. AKA, the guy who sent the letters out to your homes. He wanted us all to complete the Pokedex for the Kalos region."

"Pokedex? What's that?" Thomas asked.

"It's like an encyclopedia for Pokemon. It's a way scientists and trainers can identify Pokemon easier."

"So you want all of us to go around and fill up the Pokedex with as much information as possible?" Dese asked.

"Why yes. You're quite right."

"There's one problem in his request Trevor..." Jeremiah stated.

"And that would be?"

"How the heck are we gonna get it done with no Pokedexes?!" Jeremiah bluntly asked.

"Oh silly me. I forgot to give out the Pokedexes." Trevor said, totally giving an embarrassed expression. Trevor reached under his chair and pulled out a different box. He opened the box to uncover nine brand new devices. All in various colors. "Here you are. Pick the one to your liking in an orderly-"

But Trevor was soon cut off by everyone else lunging forward to grab a Pokedex. Luckily, everyone picked something different, so there was no conflict in the decision making. Leaving Trevor with an all green Pokedex. "All right!" Dese exclaimed, "Can't wait to see what kinds of Pokemon are out there!"

Everyone had a different colored Pokedex. Thomas had a black Pokedex with a purple lining, Jeremiah had a blue Pokedex with a golden lining, Elijah had a green Pokedex with a white lining, Dese's Pokedex was green (But lighter) and had a black lining, Willow just had an all black Pokedex, Rika a red and blue on. Shauna had an all pink one while Tierno had a yellow and white Pokedex.

"Pokedex." Elijah said, "It will tell me all secrets of Pokemon. OK, maybe not all secrets. But I still like it!"

"A bit excessive over a device, don't you think Eli?" Jeremiah said.

"But it's so pretty! And modern! And pretty!"

"You already said pretty." Shauna giggled.

"Well, it's good to know you like your Pokedexes. But remember, they are tools. Not toys." Trevor stated.

* * *

**A.N.: And that's a wrap everybody!**

**DD23: Hooray! **

**MM014: Not bad honestly.**

**KS90: Well, I do out do myself with this stuff.**

**MM014: OK, can it before it goes straight to your head.**

**KS90: -~-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Learning, Catching, and Tests?**

**A.N.: KS90: Wassup everyone?! How's ya'll doin'?**

**DD23: Dude... What ARE you doing?**

**KS90: Just trying to open up the Chapter... Geez...**

**MM014: Well, that's my little brother for you: Always trying be different each time.**

**KS90: Well, true. Sameness gets old eventually.**

**DD23: I guess so.**

**KS90: Anyway, we've got a good chapter for you guys today. So stick around.**

* * *

**(For the Opening song recommendation, we'll keep it brief for your sake. Sincerely, your writers.)  
The Way of Life (ZnK Evolution)****:**

**rifujin de mujun darake no yononaka  
hekondari kujiketari mo suru sa  
dakedo tada fuman kazoete itatte  
omou you ni kawaru koto wa nai sa**

**nakitaku natta yoru wa namida kareru made nakou  
kabe ni buchiataru toki wa betsu no michi yukeba ii kara**

**itsuka wa tsukiru inochi da kara ima o akiramezu ni agake  
ikite'ru sono imi o sagashitsuzukeru  
sore ga ikiru koto sa kitto**

**Translation:**

**In this world full of fallacies and contradictions,  
of course we'll cave in or be crushed from time to time.  
But, if we only keep count of our dissatisfactions,  
then the winds will never change in our favor.**

**When we feel like crying at night, let's cry until our tears run dry.  
When we run into a wall, we just need to try a different path.**

**Since our life is limited, let's keep fighting without giving up.  
We keep on searching for the very meaning of our existence,  
and that is precisely how we have to live our life.**

* * *

After getting Shauna's and Thomas's Pokemon recovered at the red roofed building , everyone agreed to get a catching lesson from Willow. Since she caught her own first Pokemon. But the downside from the battle between Thomas and Shauna, Thomas's Froakie now had a scar on his left cheek. Thomas looked at his partner's scarred face and felt guilty. '_If only I was a bit better and more experienced in battling, or at least more clever, I could've avoided this accident..._' he thought.

"Hey, Lil' T." Shauna said as they walked out of the building. "That was a great battle. Even though I lost, me and Kinniekins still had a fun time. It was a rush, I'll say."

"I guess it was pretty fun..." Thomas said softly with a small smile on his face. They had already put their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs.

"They may be in their Pokeballs, but you can feel their emotions if you're close enough with them. I can feel Kinniekins is very glad she met you and me and Dusk." Shauna had the brightest smile right now. It was as though nothing could dampen her spirits. But, for Thomas on the other hand...

"Hey!" Jeremiah called out to the duo. "What are you guys waiting for? We gotta learn how to catch Pokemon! How else are we gonna help Professor Sycamore if you guys don't know how?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, must've lost track a' time!" Thomas said.

"Well, whatever the case, I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on something important." Jeremiah stated.

"OK. Let's go together, after all we were the ones who picked out Pokemon. So showing up together would be a nice trio thing to do." Shauna suggested.

"That's fine with me." Jeremiah answered.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." Thomas replied quietly.

"Thomas? Are you OK? You seem a bit under the weather right now." Jeremiah asked.

"Huh?! Uh, nope! Not me!" Thomas answered, but more bold and happier.

"Hmm... Alright then." Jeremiah answered, but not buying an ounce of what Thomas was trying to sell.

"Guys! Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Sheesh." The trio walked across the bridge in Aquacorde Town to Route 2, also known as Avance Trail.

"There you guys are!" Declared Dese, "Shees, what took you guys so long? How long does it take to heal up your Pokemon? To think those guys are professionals in places like that. Well, whatevs. You're here now. That's what counts."

"I guess it does." Jeremiah added.

"So, pay attention to what Willow has to show you on how to catch a Pokemon, OK? This information is invaluable."

"OK. This'll be how to catch a Pokemon everyone. So pay close attention." Willow remained silent for just a few moments, waiting for something to happen.

"So... What are we waiting for?" Shauna asked.

"I'm not sure." Jeremiah replied.

"Action I guess." Tierno added.

"Will you guys hush?" Trevor stated, "She's just trying to find a wild Pokemon to battle and capture. Or at least show how to capture."

"Uh-huh." Jeremiah answered unsure of what else to say.

"Oh right!" Trevor stated. "Here are some Pokeballs for everyone else." Trevor handed everyone 5 Pokeballs, with the exception of Willow and Elijah.

"There!" Willow pointed out. She was pointing over to one of the trees. "Go Shadow!" From Willow's Pokeball came out a brown furred fox-like creature similar to Fennekin. Yet at the same time it was much different. It was an Eevee.

"Why'd you call him 'Shadow'? He doesn't look like much of a shadow." Trevor pointed out.

"I know, but..." Willow answered, "I wanna make it an Umbreon."

"Ooh. Excellent choice." Trevor commented.

"Umbreon? What kind of Pokemon is that?" Shauna asked.

"Umbreon is a Dark type Pokemon and an evolution of Eevee." Willow answered, "My dad told me all about these evolutions ever since he gave me my Eevee."

"Wow. Your dad must be a real genius when it comes to Pokemon or something." Shauna complimented.

"Well, I'm not sure if he was a Pokemon Genius, but he did-"

"Willow! Look out!" Tierno cried.

"Huh?!" She turned to see a black worm like Pokemon come out and about to Tackle her. She managed to duck in time. "OK then. Shadow! Use Quick Attack!" Shadow did what he was told and struck the worm in almost a blurred motion. It was quite effective on the Bug type Pokemon, despite not being super effective. "OK, when you manage to weaken a Pokemon a considerable amount, you can now throw a Pokeball at it." Willow took out a Pokeball and tossed it at the Pokemon. The ball barely tapped it and the Bug was warped inside. The Pokeball landed on the ground.

"Alright! You caught it!" Shauna declared.

"Not yet..." Willow said. Then they heard a small click sound. "That sound means you caught the Pokemon."

"And the data should be added to the Pokedex." Trevor added. Willow pulled out her Pokedex and saw new information about the Pokemon.

-Scatterbug, the Scatter dust Pokemon: The powder around it's body helps it survive in many ways from predators and regulating temperature.

"So it's called Scatterbug? Pretty neat."

"For a Pokemon that is a bit 'scattered'." Jeremiah cracked. There was a chuckle from Shauna, Thomas, and Dese. Elijah just stood there trying find out what was so funny, and Trevor was trying to be serious. Willow didn't really hear since she was reading the new entry and Tierno was trying to suppress the laugh in an attempt to be serious.

"OK. Now, to make sure my lesson got through, I want each of you to catch a Pokemon in the area."

Everyone gave a surprised look to Willow. "Say what? So soon?!" Thomas exasperated.

"Yup." Willow said with confidence.

"Willow you little sneaky-" Dese's mouth was covered up by Jeremiah before she had a chance to finish her sentence. Dese almost immediately yanked the hand from her mouth. "I was going to say 'witch' or 'fox'"

"Or some other insult." Eli sighed.

"What was that?!" Dese snapped, "I may get a bit hot headed, but at least I mind my manners and business."

"I thought it was a group thing." Eli simply said.

"Oh yeah, cuz I like to be straight up with everyone about my business."

"Are you asking for a fight?!" Eli snapped quickly.

"Dese, calm down." Jeremiah said, holding his sister's arm.

"Eli, you too." Rika said, also holding Eli back.

"Aw hell nah!" Eli said, kind of like a stereotypical black girl. "She can bring it!"

"OK. That's it." Jeremiah said. He pulled his sister a few feet away from Eli. "Good. Now try being a good girl."

"Hmph, fine." Dese sighed.

"That goes for you too Mister!" Jeremiah shouted over to Eli.

"Dang it."

"OK. Now that everyone is finally calm, you can all now go catch a Pokemon to prove my lesson payed off." Willow announced.

"You sure are pushy about this thing aren't you?" Tierno asked.

"I like to see the progress of my work~." Willow said, "OK, just search around and a wild Pokemon is bound to find you."

"Uh... Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Trevor asked.

"Oh no. If it happened to me, it can happen to almost anyone."

"Great." Everyone cheered with little enthusiasm. They all went out a bit further into the Route to try and find some Pokemon.

'_Where are we supposed to find Pokemon anyway?_' Thomas thought, '_It's not that simple_.'

"Hey look!" Jeremiah pointed out. There was a gray bunny like Pokemon with brown on it's ears. It was just looking through the grass for something. "What Pokemon is that? Time to find out! Go Ches!" Jeremiah threw a Pokeball and out of it came Ches.

"Pin!" Cried the Pokemon.

"OK, use Tackle to get that Pokemon's attention." Jeremiah said. The Pokemon nodded charged forward and rammed right into it. That surely got the Pokemon's attention. It gave an upset look and and charged at Ches. Ches took the attack and practically brushed it off. "OK, now use Vine Whip!" Ches revealed two vines from his back and whipped at the bunny. "It should be good enough to capture now. Go Pokeball!" Jeremiah threw an empty Pokeball at the bunny and it went inside.

The ball wiggled once. "Hey you saw that?!" Thomas pointed out. It wiggled a second time. And one final time. Until it clicked and stopped moving.

"Hey, I caught it!" Jeremiah said, looking into his Pokedex. "It's called Bunnelby. I think I'll just call it Bunne for now. It's a lot simpler."

-Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon: Their ears can dig through almost anything and they can keep digging for the whole night.

"True that." Thomas said.

With Eli and Tierno, the found a strange tiny Pokemon with green 'hair' and red spikes on it's head, while it's eyes were covered up by the hair. "What Pokemon is that?!" Eli asked.

"I'm not sure." Tierno said.

"I want it." Eli stated. "Go Fennix Flare!" He threw his Pokeball out and a Fennekin came out of the Pokeball. "OK Fennix Flare use Ember." The Fennekin spat out a small fireball at the Pokemon. It hit the Pokemon but the Pokemon got up and gave off an unnerving growl. "Fennix Flare, hit 'em with Scratch!" The Pokemon readied it's claws and sliced at the other Pokemon, but the attack wasn't as damaging.

"Huh?! What happened to the attack? Why is it so weak now?" Tierno asked.

"It must've been the growling that Pokemon did." Eli guessed, "It weakened my poor Fennix Flare's attack power! Oh well. I guess it'll wear off. Meh, use Ember!"

The Fennekin once again spat out a ball of fire at the Pokemon. That attack was proving to be more effective than Fennix Flare's Scratch attack. "So... his physical attack was lowered, but not it's special attack?" Tierno said.

"Looks like Growl just lowers physical attacks. Go Pokeball!" Eli threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon and the Pokemon was trapped inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball wiggled three times and clicked, indicating it was caught.

Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon: The horns on it's head enable it to sense emotions of any kind. When it senses good emotions it remains, but if it senses bad emotions, it will hide in terror.

"That was easier than anticipated." Eli stated. Eli looked at his Pokedex to see the entry. "Ralts huh? I think I'll name you after one of my favorite things. Serenity."

"Wow. That name is really deep Eli." Tierno said.

"Oh, it is?! I was just thinking it sounded pretty for a little Pokemon like this. Haha!" Eli laughed.

'_And he was one of the Professor's chosen?_' Tierno thought.

With Shauna and Dese, Dese threw a Pokeball at a weakened Caterpie thanks to her Glameow. Caterpie was a green worm Pokemon with a pink antennae on it's head and Glameow was a grey and white cat with a curly tail. Like the other two successful captures, the Caterpie was caught and the information was added to the Pokedex.

Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon:Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. (Y pokedex entry. Couldn't find a middle ground between the two)

"Nice one Dese. You too Glameow." Shauna complimented.

"Thank you." Dese replied, "But I'm betting you weren't too bad either with your battle with that boy, Thomas was his name right?"

"Yeah... About that, I lost."

"Yeah? So what? As long as you love your Pokemon nothing can separate you two. A loss is a loss, as long as you live to accept it, then it'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. But I think Lil'T is worried about something ever since after our battle. I think it's something about his Froakie."

"Huh? Ya think?" Dese asked.

"Yeah. He's been distant ever since-"

"Hey! You guys can come back now!" Willow called. Once everyone came back to where they had met back up, she began to congratulate everyone for listening and how she loved the way everyone managed to catch a Pokemon on their first try who did. And how she hopes... (Blah blah blah, her ranting) "Anyway that's enough from me. Just get on with your journeys OK guys." Willow ran off on the path and into the forest nearby.

"Well, I imagine that's enough lolly-gagging and practice. Time to get to work." Trevor declared. He and Tierno ran off into the forest as well.

"Trevor's right." Jeremiah said, "Let's go!" He and the other remaining kids went into the forest after the other three.

* * *

**My Wind will Blow Tomorrow (Yes, I understand this is a Digimon Song, but I think the lyrics fit the OP really well. Just a note for Clarification)**

_**Chotto matte mite dare datte **_  
_**Kinou to maru de chigau **_

_**Chotto mite mite **_  
_**Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa **_

_**Chotto kimi kimi **_  
_**Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru **_  
_**Datte yo no naka kore ja **_  
_**Maru de natte nai jan **_

_** Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo **_  
_**Ima! suitakute **_  
_**Shou ga nai shou ga nai**_

_**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne **_  
_**Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii **_  
_**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne **_  
_**Kimi no sono yowamushi wo **_  
_**Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo **_  
_**Goojasu na jinsei wo!**_

**Translation:**

_**Try to wait a while, anyone is  
Totally different from yesterday**_

_**Try to look for a while  
Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature**_

_**Wait [you],  
Your wish to make excuses can be understood  
Because if the world is like this,  
Nothing's is going to get done**_

_**Right! The good breeze  
Now! want to breathe  
Can't be helped, can't be helped**_

_**Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Keep the doors in the world open  
Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Your cowardice  
Will [be] be blown away completely  
A gorgeous life!**_

* * *

**KS90: Not as long as I'd hoped or the part I wanted, but there's always next chapter.**

**MM014: Did you want it longer or shorter?**

**KS90: Doesn't matter right now. Too late to fix it.**

**DD23: What does that mean? You can always go back and edit.**

**KS90: Yes, but I don't wanna give away too much. See you guys next time.**

**MM014: Signing off for now. See ya next chapter. Also, should we give peeks as to what's next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: Through the Woods**

**KS90: Welcome back everyone to a wonderful chapter of XYZ Adventure! OK, I've been a bit curious as to why this story is getting no reviews. I mean it's getting views and people are liking it, but why doesn't anyone comment on the story. It would help me out a WHOLE lot.**

**DD23: Are you asking or begging for reviews man?**

**KS90: A bit of both actually. Anyway enough about reviews and other junk like that. Let's talk about some other serious stuff. Like the story.**

**MM014: The audience doesn't wanna hear your rants anymore.**

**KS90: I was just gonna recap. OK, so what happened last time was the new Pokedex holders of Kalos had to learn how to catch Pokemon and due to Willow's assertiveness, they HAD to. Well some of them. Thomas and Shauna had a battle to which Shauna lost. Just barely. But after the battle Thomas was being a bit down for no one could solve why. Oh well, I guess that's how life works.**

**DD23: It is a strange way indeed.**

**MM014: Right... Now on with the Chapter.**

* * *

**The Way of Life (ZnK Evolution)****:**

**rifujin de mujun darake no yononaka  
hekondari kujiketari mo suru sa  
dakedo tada fuman kazoete itatte  
omou you ni kawaru koto wa nai sa**

**nakitaku natta yoru wa namida kareru made nakou  
kabe ni buchiataru toki wa betsu no michi yukeba ii kara**

**itsuka wa tsukiru inochi da kara ima o akiramezu ni agake  
ikite'ru sono imi o sagashitsuzukeru  
sore ga ikiru koto sa kitto**

**Translation:**

**In this world full of fallacies and contradictions,  
of course we'll cave in or be crushed from time to time.  
But, if we only keep count of our dissatisfactions,  
then the winds will never change in our favor.**

**When we feel like crying at night, let's cry until our tears run dry.  
When we run into a wall, we just need to try a different path.**

**Since our life is limited, let's keep fighting without giving up.  
We keep on searching for the very meaning of our existence,  
and that is precisely how we have to live our life.**

* * *

The group was running into the forest to finally start their journey. On their own. Sort of. They were still together but they were gonna have to split up soon.

When they entered the forest they saw Willow just standing their looking around. "Willow?" Eli asked. "What's the matter?"

"Something's not good. It's a bit mysterious if you ask me."

"How is it not good?" Jeremiah asked.

"Beats me. Oh well, let's just walk around the forest." She went on ahead as everyone else sort of... drifted apart in separate directions. That is except for Jeremiah and Shauna.

"Hey Jeremiah." Shauna said, "Would it be alright if I went with you for a little while?"

"Of course Shauna. Anything you need." Jeremiah replied.

"Great! I promise I won't slow you down!" They walked off into the forest together. Just strolling without a care in the world. "So Shauna, what do you want to be when you get older? Or better yet, what do you want to accomplish on this journey?"

"Oh me? I'm not to sure yet, but I know I wanna be something good. How about you?"

"Hmm... I don't know yet. At first I thought I just wanted to fill up the Pokedex like the letter said, but after battling a wild Pokemon, I like to battle a lot. Because it's a great way to keep my Pokemon in good shape and learn a bit more about how others think... I guess. Sorry, I read some of that out of a novel by the author Shauntel."

"No! I think what you said was great!" Shauna stated, "But that was pretty deep Jeremiah. I'm glad I get to call you a friend."

"Yeah. I'm glad I get to call someone like you a friend too. You're a very nice girl."

"But sometimes I wonder if the dreams we have are the ones we want."

"What makes you doubt?"

"I dunno." Shauna answered all dopey and child like.

Thomas was walking by another section of the forest, alone in his own thoughts. '_Dusk..._' He remembered to when Shauna's Pokemon burned his Pokemon's cheek. And what he didn't expect was an actual answer back. '_Don't worry! I can still go on!_' His Froakie had said. Why did the Pokemon actually talk to him? How could he understand it? None of this made sense to him.

He was just still minding his own business when a bird of some sort came flying out toward him. The bird was a reddish orange mixed with gray. The bird had black spots of feathers too. "Ugh what? Go Dusk!" Thomas threw his Pokeball and out came his Froakie. The Pokemon hopped with glee to see the trainer. "OK. I get it. Great to be out, but we kinda have a situation here." Dusk looked up to see what his trainer meant and saw the wild Pokemon flying around them wildly. "Dusk, get 'em down with a Water Gun!"

Dusk did as he was told to and struck the bird. The bird countered with a small tornado of wind. Dusk flinched a bit in pain. Thomas just stared as his partner battled. "Now use Tackle." He said rather than cried. Froakie tackled the bird with amazing speed and the bird fell down on the ground. "Go Pokeball!" He threw an empty Pokeball at the bird and attempted to catch it. The ball wiggled a few times until it finally clicked. The data of the Pokemon was added into Thomas's Pokedex.

Flecthling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon: It may seem docile and friendly, it can mercilessly strike intruders that enter it's territory.

"So that explains why Fletchling attacked me. It must get defensive of it's home." Thomas conducted.

Meanwhile Willow was walking in the woods by herself. She was just so uncomfortable right now. Like she was being followed or something. '_It's OK Willow... Keep it cool_...' She thought to herself. Then a flash of white in front of her made her scream in surprise and fear. She fell to her knees on the ground and was panting heavily. "Willow!" Elijah cried out. He came out from one of the nearby bushes. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." She sighed.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Thomas asked as he came out to Willow.

"Geez girl, you got lungs of steel to be screaming like that!" Dese stated.

Jeremiah, Shauna, Rika, Tierno, and Trevor came out of the bushes too. "Oh I'm sorry." Willow said, "A Pokemon just probably startled me. No biggie. Now I'm all embarrassed that I caused all this trouble."

"Don't be." Rika said, "It's good to know you weren't harmed in any way." She said.

"Yeah. After all, it would be bad if you did get hurt. I mean, how could someone live with themselves if a friend got hurt and they couldn't do anything to prevent it?" Jeremiah said.

"... That's a way to put it." Thomas added.

"Thanks guys~." Willow said all happy.

"OK ok. Just let's get you up." Elijah said, holding out his hand. Willow grabbed it and pulled herself up. Then rustling around the group made them weary of something. Then they heard a low growling sounds. "Uh... PLEASE tell me that was someone's stomach..."

"Wasn't mine." Jeremiah said shakily.

"Um... Now might not be the best time to be joking." Dese pointed out.

"Brace yourselves," Rika said, "There's trouble brewing."

"No duh!" Thomas exclaimed angrily.

Then from one of the bushes, a small orange worm Pokemon came out. It had a spike on it's head similar to Caterpie's antennae. "Oh it is just a Weedle." Trevor sighed. "I know because I caught one earlier."

"It's actually kinda cute~." Shauna said. Then another Weedle came out. And then another. "Uh... But I'm not sure I'd like all of these Weedle at once."

This time, Pokemon like Scatterbug, Caterpie and other bugs were starting to crawl out from the grass. Each of them having a very agitated or angry expression. "Do you think they're here because they were driven out by the exterminator?" Thomas joked.

"I appreciate your attempt in trying to be funny, but now is NOT the time!" Jeremiah said.

The Bug Pokemon dove and tried to strike the 9 kids. They started to run in the opposite direction to avoid the attacks. "I've gotta say, these Pokemon are bugging me!"

"Now is not the f***ing time!" Dese shouted.

"Why are they attacking us?!" Rika asked.

"Maybe because we intruded in an area we weren't supposed to!" Trevor answered.

"That, or these things gotta bug in there home!" Thomas added.

"Seriously?! No one listens to me!" Dese stated. The group kept running avoiding the bug types just barely. But Eli stepped over a stone and tripped. Trying to regain his balance he grabbed onto Willow's shoulder but it did him no good. Instead, they both fell to the ground. But on the good side, the bug Pokemon ignored them completely.

Willow sat up and turned to Eli. She gave his wrist a good smack. "Ow! What was that for?!" Eli exclaimed.

"Why you do that?"

"Do what?!" Eli asked confused.

"Why you do this?!"

"What this?!"

"This offense. Why you do this offense?"

"Oh... Well... It was uh... Trying to save you. And it worked." Eli answered.

"Oh Ok then. Oh no the others!" Willow stood up and turned but she couldn't find them anywhere. "Huh? No... They're too far..."

That's what it seemed like. However, it turns out that it was just a hill that goes down. The rest of the Kalos children were running down the hill like crazy people. (KS90: Or Black Friday shoppers trying to get to the last item on the shelf). "That's it. I'm not becoming a bug's next meal!" Thomas declared.

"But they aren't gonna eat us!" Jeremiah panted in between breaths.

"Just shut up and go!" He pushed himself and Jeremiah out of the way. But to their misfortune, they started to tumble down the hill in an opposite direction from the rest of the kids. When they got to the bottom, Jeremiah now had an egg with a red white and brown pattern while Thomas wound up with a fluffy yellow spider on his head.

"Way to go genius." Jeremiah declared, "Now we're lost with no sense of direction."

"How is this my fault?!"

"If you didn't act so rashly, we wouldn't be lost and I wouldn't be yelling!" Jeremiah now had his fists in the air which dropped the egg to the ground. "Huh?" He picked up the egg and inspected it for any damage. To his luck there was no damage to it. Gladly seeing that it wasn't harmed he rubbed the egg gently.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked.

"Rubbing the egg to calm the Pokemon inside down. Letting it know it'll be fine."

"Why?"

"Do I ask why you have bugs on your head?" Thomas touched his head to find that their was definitely something on his head.

"What kinda Pokemon is this?" Thomas took the bug off his head and looked at it. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What is it?"

"It's so adorable!" Thomas said in an unusually high voice. To which Jeremiah gave him a curious look as to 'how' and 'why'. But as an unexpected turn of events the bug shocked him. Jeremiah went wide eyed, but when the bug stopped he broke out into laughter. "Oh haha, very funny." Thomas gave him a very tired expression.

"Can't help it if it's this funny."

Thomas gave the younger boy a 'hmph' despite Jeremia being taller. Thomas then tapped the Pokemon with a Pokeball and the bug went inside. The ball wiggled three times and the Pokemon was caught with ease. A beep from the Pokedex and Thomas examined it.

Joltik the Attaching Pokemon- 'These Pokemon attach themselves to larger Pokemon and absorb the static electricity needed, since they do not generate their own electricity.'

"Well that makes sense." Jeremiah said, "No wonder Joltik was attached to your head. It was trying to take any static electricity."

"But I don't produce static."

"Well, our fall must have generated enough electricity to attract Joltik."

"Say what?"

"Never mind. But... We should try finding our way back to the others."

"Wait... You hear that?!" Thomas shot up. It was silent to Jeremiah for a while until Thomas went charging off with Jeremiah scrambling to get up, with the egg mind you, and rush after Thomas.

Meanwhile the remaining kids were still running. And they were getting tired. "How much... longer..." Trevor heaved.

"I think we're tiring them out." Dese stated the only one determined to keep going.

"Them or us?!" Shauna asked.

"At this point I'm willing for anything that'll help us!" Dese said. But just little ways down she could see a fork in the path. "Quick! We need to deviate from the path! It might work!"

"Are you sure?!" Rika asked her.

"Well, judging by the stampeding Pokemon, I imagine it would be hard for them to-"

"Just do it!" Dese commanded. The five Kalos Kids (MM014: Official Dub now) Literally jumped for the next path and landed on the ground grouped together. The Bug Pokemon kept going down the other path, to which the kids sighed in relief almost in unison.

"Finally, we can rest..." Tierno sighed. He sat up with his hand over his chest and breathed in and out carefully.

"We can rest later." Dese declared, which sounded like madness to the four others with her. "We need to find the other half of our group, remember?"

"Yes but we won't be able to find them if we are incapable of even going to them." Rika stated, trying to reason with Dese. "We need at least a moment to get ourselves rested to look. Why is it important that we find the others in such a rush anyway? They've got their Pokemon with them and then some."

"It's just... I feel like I am responsible for losing them. I was rushing ahead while the others, even my brother, were separating from us. I was being stupid and narrow-minded..."

"Well glad to know that you got your mistakes pointed out." Shauna said sarcastically, "How on earth are we gonna find the others if we don't know our way around this forest?"

"Oh.. you're right... then we just backtrack until we find a clue or something."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shauna said.

"No." Dese stated bluntly. "Only me and Rika can go. You guys wait a while until we get back. It wouldn't be smart to travel in a big group, for obvious reasons."

No matter how they could put up an argument, Dese made a good argument, no matter how base. "Alright then. Good luck you two!" Shauna cried out to them as the two took off without a moments hesitation.

* * *

_******My Wind will Blow Tomorrow**_

_**Chotto matte mite dare datte **_  
_**Kinou to maru de chigau**_

_**Chotto mite mite **_  
_**Yokogao no shiruetto mo otona sa**_

_**Chotto kimi kimi **_  
_**Iiwake wo shitai kimochi mo wakaru **_  
_**Datte yo no naka kore ja **_  
_**Maru de natte nai jan**_

_**Da ne! kimochi ii kuuki wo **_  
_**Ima! suitakute **_  
_**Shou ga nai shou ga nai**_

_**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne **_  
_**Sekaijuu no doa akete oite hoshii **_  
_**Ashita wa atashi no kaze ga fuku kara ne **_  
_**Kimi no sono yowamushi wo **_  
_**Mouretsu ni fukitobasu yo **_  
_**Goojasu na jinsei wo!**_

**Translation:**

_**Try to wait a while, anyone is  
Totally different from yesterday**_

_**Try to look for a while  
Even the silhouette of the side of your face is mature**_

_**Wait [you],  
Your wish to make excuses can be understood  
Because if the world is like this,  
Nothing's is going to get done**_

_**Right! The good breeze  
Now! want to breathe  
Can't be helped, can't be helped**_

_**Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Keep the doors in the world open  
Tomorrow my wind will blow so  
Your cowardice  
Will [be] be blown away completely  
A gorgeous life!**_

* * *

**KS90: What events will unfold in this tale so far? Find out next chapter.**

**MM014: What are you doing?**

**KS90: Obviously giving off mysterious words of premonition. Duh.**

**DD23: Wow. Even that is a bit corny.**

**KS90: Maybe so. But it does fill the air with that good stuff.**

**MM014:... Well see you all next chapter.**


End file.
